


Shit My Brother and I find funny

by Emoskullgirl



Category: Anything I find funny, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Shit posting, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoskullgirl/pseuds/Emoskullgirl
Summary: I want to share some of the best conversations my brother have had while existing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Deku is one friend's death away from going super Saiyan. 

Change my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

What do you call All Might after he is cremated? 

Dust Might


End file.
